


Lemme Try Something...

by blagamuffin



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Memes, Smut, gag reflex problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack work's his way around a problem and Mark enjoys the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemme Try Something...

**Author's Note:**

> work of complete fiction...

They kissed fervently as their hands roamed each other’s body. It felt like forever since they last kiss, when really it was earlier today. Both young men were so busy that day with recording and editting they hardly saw each other.

They didn’t even realize how much they missed each other until they got to cuddle a little bit on the couch to watch a movie togethter. They hardly got through the first 15 minutes when they started making out, and then they started groping, and biting, and moaning.

Mark made a needy moan when Jack pulled away. Before he could pull him back in his arms the Irishman silenced him and said, “Let me try something.” and promptly got down on his knees between the American’s legs.

“Jack your gag reflex.” he reminded him.

“Just lemme try something.” he insisted.

How could Mark say no to that?

“Fine,” he mocked being exasperated. “But if you throw up on my dick you’re cleaning it up.”

“Ew…” the younger man exclaimed, but was not discouraged as his hands made way to the fly of his boyfriends skinny jeans. Jack carefully unbuttoned and unzipped him, then pulled the jeans down mid thigh. The boxer briefs soon followed.

Mark was beautifully hard. His cock nicely thick curved towards his flat belly. It was so sexy. Knowing he could make this man so needy for him. The vein right below the shaft was begging to be mapped with his tongue. That’s exactly what he did.

With the tip, he dragged his tongue up his girth. The feeling heat of the blood pulsating just beneath the soft skin, it was so soft and so hard all that the same time. It was so good.

Mark made a strangled moan above him. They’ve tried this lots of times before, but they could never go far enough before Jack started to gag, and he never liked doing that to him. So it usually ended up with Mark doing more of the blowing in their relationship, not that he was complaining.

But seeing Jack between his legs and feeling his tongue on his cock, it was nearly hot enough to make him cum on the spot. But not yet. Not yet. Jack had something planned and he couldn’t wait, literally.

Jack dragged his tongue up his shaft, around the tip then back down to the root. The few times he reached the tip he only teasingly licked around the head, teasing the slit, and the sensitive underside before travelling back down. He did this again and again until his whole length was wet and Mark was gasping in need above him.

“Jack… fu-… fucking tease.” He cursed between moans. The light touches with his hot tongue made goose-bumps rise on his skin. Feeling like little shocks of electricity whenever he felt the tip of his tongue tease the cockhead. Whatever Jack had planned, Mark liked it. He really liked it.

Jack finally felt sorry for his boyfriend and focused his tongue just below the cockhead and it nearly got Mark shooting off the sofa. He twirled his tongue playfully around the tip a couple of times before teasing the slit. The taste of Mark’s pre-cum bursting on his tongue; salty and bitter. He tasted so good, Jack thought. He should do this again some time, like later, soon. Can’t really blame him for wanting this just as much.

“Jack please…” Mark begged.

“What was that Markimoo?” he smirked.

“Jack… fuck… come on babe… I need you.”

“Need me to what?” feigning ignorance.

“You’re such a little shit you know that?”

“You know it.” He said before he raised his hand, grabbed his boyfriend’s cock and guided the cock head in his mouth. He kept the head on his tongue and swirled around the tip again and again while circled his hand tightly around the shaft and jacked him off (hehehe).

He teased the slit with his tongue. He grazed his teeth against the sensitive underside. He sucked on the very tip nice and hard, all while pumping his dick.

Mark felt like his body was going to explode. It was so good. He reached out to him. His hands finding his shoulder, trying so desperately to grasp to reality. He didn’t want this to end. He looked down. Jack’s green hair flopping slightly against his forehead every twist and turn of his head. It felt so good, so very good. How’d he get this lucky? He thought.

Just then Jack feel eyes on him and looked up to his gasping boyfriend. Mark looked so beautiful all desperate and needy. He wanted to make him cum so bad. He wanted to taste him so badly.

He opened his mouth wide and pushed his tongue out and with just the right amount, he made his grip tighter and his pumping faster and faster. Jack looked at Mark directly, his blue eyes never leaving the chocolate brown sight of his love. Blue eyes so full of love and trust and want.

“Fuck Jack!” Mark cursed when he realized what he wanted and the thought made him cum harder than he has in a very long time. Mark couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted, shooting out ribbons of cum on Jack’s tongue and lips, some even on his cheek and chin as the younger man pumped him through his orgasm, draining him of every drop he could to the point of over sensitivity.

“Ughh… Jack stop.” He tried pushing his hand off him but his body felt like jelly after that.

“Too much Markimoo?” he teased as he mercifully lessened slowed his hand down.

Mark looked at him with tired eyes and realized what he looked like with his cum on his face. “You look like a cinnamon roll.”

“A cinnamon roll?” Jack laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. “Too pure, too precious for this world.” He joked

“You are not turning one of the best blowjobs I’ve ever had into a meme.”

“One of the best?” he smiled.

“Nope.” Mark replied then forcibly pulled the younger man up off his knees and against his chest and added “The best.” Before he kissed his Jack deep and slow.

“Love you Mark.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
